fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 94
|Image = Dragon Slayers Farewell.jpg |Story Kanji Title = バイバイ エドラス |Story Romaji Title = Bai Bai Edorasu |Adopted = Chapter 196 (from page 3) |Air Date = August 27, 2011 |Episode = 94 |Arc = Edolas arc |Opening Song = The Rock City Boy |Ending Song = Don't Think. Feel!!! |Previous Episode = I'm Standing Here |Next Episode = Lisanna (Episode) |Adopted 2 = Chapter 197 }} バイバイ エドラス (Bai Bai Edorasu) is the 94th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on August 27, 2011. Synopsis With the Magic leaving Edolas, Lucy Ashley convinces her guild to go to the Royal City in order to find out the truth about their future. Meanwhile inside the Anima room, Mystogan explains his plan to Pantherlily. Mystogan tells Pantherlily to execute him in front of the panicking citizens and be the king of the new world. Hearing this, Pantherlily refuses his request. From the door, Nadi watches the two who are unaware of his presence. As Magic continues to be sucked from Edolas, Mystogan and Pantherlily continue to argue, both wanting the other to be the king and both wanting to be the villain who is to be executed. As the panic outside intensifies, a guard enters the room and informs Pantherlily that people are wreaking havoc outside. Both Mystogan and Pantherlily agree to quell the riot first and head outside where they discover Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy destroying the city. As he watches his counterpart, Edolas Gajeel realizes what they are doing and manages to get the people to think that the three Fairy Tail Mages are evil and are trying to take the Magic. Natsu then scares the people by breathing fire, causing Mystogan to yell at him, ordering him to stop. However, Natsu ignores him and reveals to the people the he is the Prince of Edolas who went missing seven years before. Pantherlily questions out loud why Natsu and the others are doing there. Nadi then appears and reveals that after overhearing their conversation in the Anima room, he told the Dragon Slayers about their plan. As Mystogan leaves to fight Natsu, Pantherlily wonders if Natsu is planning on dying in order to get the people to trust Mystogan. As Mystogan closes in on Natsu, Nadi tells Pantherlily to prepare for what is going to happen to them. As the Magic continues to leave, Nichiya and his guards return to their normal state. Elsewhere, Mystogan tries to cast a Sleep Magic Spell on Natsu but fails when the Magic is sucked in by Anima. Natsu then uses his Magic to destroy a house, causing the people to panic. Wendy tries to tell him to stop but Gajeel stops her, knowing that the setting is perfect; Natsu being the demon with incredible Magic power is defeated by the hero with none. Mystogan tries to reason with Natsu but Natsu ignores him and answers with a punch. Irritated, Mystogan begins to fight back. Mystogan tells Natsu to just stay down after being attacked but Natsu refuses, revealing that it is his way of a Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony. As the two fight, Natsu begins to say the three conditions for anyone leaving Fairy Tail. With smiles on their faces, both men throws a final punch and Natsu falls while Mystogan manages to stay standing. With their prince victorious, the people begin to cheer but stops when Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel's bodies suddenly begin to glow. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Mystogan vs. The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * Spells used * Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Navigation